Returning Home
by SnowFairyLove
Summary: Leaving Magnolia with a frightened heart, she runs to her father, thinking he's the only man who can protect her until she realizes she was wrong. Summary makes this sound so much more epic than it really is. Sorry! Don't own Fairy Tail.
1. Run Away Fast

Tears streamed down her rosy cheeks. She rubbed her eyes clear, willing the water away. She looked at her reflection in the window of her apartment. She was going to prove them wrong. She was stronger than anyone at Fairy Tail. She just had to take a trip home.

Finishing with her bags, she pulled them out of her apartment and down the cobblestone pathways of Magnolia. Stopping only briefly in front of Fairy Tail, she moved on to the train station. And boarded a train bound for the Heartfilia Konzern. She was going to go see her father.

The train ride was short, leaving her no time to break her current resolve. She left the train station and headed home, her suitcase bumping along on the cobblestone road. Once, on the grounds, she stopped at the angelic statue of her mother's memory. She smiled softly, remembering all the happy memories they shared, some even with her father. Saying a heartfelt "see ya later", she continued to the doors of the mansion, knocking hard three times. A maid opened the door, tears of happiness rushing down her face.

"Mistress Lucy! You're finally home!" She squealed as she dragged Lucy inside the elegant manor. The maid dressed her into an elaborate dress. She refused heels, deciding to go barefoot, and went to see her father. She knocked three times before her father's rough, familiar voice welcomed her to enter his study. She entered with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Papa…" She whimpered. "I'm staying home…"

Jude looked at his daughter with semi-shock. The last time he had seen her was over seven years ago when he had used Phantom Lord to force her home. "Welcome home, Lucy." He stepped out from behind his desk and opened his arms for her. Naturally, she ran into them as she burst into tears.

She began to mumble half-coherent sentences about how much she missed him, why she was home, and what she wanted him to do.

"Speak clearly, Lucy. What is it you need?"

"You were right…I'm not fit to be a wizard. I'm nothing like Mama… I'm so weak…My own team told me so. The people I trusted most…told me I was weak…" She cried. "Papa… I wanna stay home, with you and Mama. I'll do anything you say… just let me come home… I can't go back there."

Jude blinked at his daughter, before holding her tighter. It must have been horrible for her, if she was coming back to him. Last time she saw him, she told him she hated him. "You can stay, Lucy. Everything will be okay. Go clean yourself up and join me and some of my new clients for dinner, alright? I believe you'll really like them." Jude gave her a knowing smile.

Lucy nodded into his tear-soaked chest before dethatching herself from her father. She left to her old room, seeing it the same as she left it was a huge relief to her. She smiled softly as she sat on her bed. In the canopy over her bed was a hand sewn night sky, complete with every constellation out there. As a child, Lucy wanted nothing more than to follow into her mother's footsteps, but when her team looked her dead in the eye and told her she needed to leave Magnolia or they would hunt her down and destroy her, Lucy grew scared. She was happy that she was alive, but she was sad she was forced to leave the place she had called her second home. Changing into an equally elaborate dinner gown and adding heels, she went to wash her face and apply her make-up. Once she finished, she left her room and went to the dining hall her father used only when he had guests. She opened the door with a small smile, she always presented herself elegantly. She walked inside and felt her heart stop. There stood her father shaking hands with two people she would have never expected to see in this manor.

"M-Master! L-Laxus!" Lucy stared wide-eyed at them, fear setting its course in her heart. Both were dressed in crisp, black suits with black ties, and to say the least this was freaking her out.

Lucy failed to notice how Laxus's ears perked up at the sound of her voice calling out his name, even if it was in shock and fear. '_She smells the same.'_ Laxus thought to himself with a very faint smile.

"Lucy, good to see you're ready. Let's eat shall we?" Jude smiled.

"What's all this about?! Why are they here?!" Lucy shouted in fear, backing up into the closed wooden doors behind her.

"My child, we've been doing business with your father for a few months now. No one told you?" Master Makarov asked his beloved celestial mage.

"No. Her team, more specifically Gray and Natsu, told her to run for her life or they'd kill her." Laxus said nonchalantly, even though he was worried about her. Laxus noticed how close she was to her team and how they were always protecting and looking out for each other. Deciding not to mention that he had already beaten the crap out them, he stood. "Excuse me. I'd like to use your restroom." He gave a slight bow before looking to Lucy. "Mind showing me the way, Miss Lucy?" He held his hand out to her.

Lucy looked to her father, who nodded for her to go, before turning to Laxus and nodded. She was terrified. This was not the Laxus she was used to seeing. He was being a… gentleman? She was used to being a jerk and a pervert.

She laid her hand on top of his and led him the way to the bathroom but he never went inside, instead he leaned against the wall and stared at her.

"How are you holding up, Blondie?" He asked in an arrogant tone.

She gave him a _very_ slight smile. "As best as I can, I guess. When your best friends tell you to get lost or die, you kind of freak out a little."

"A little? You hauled ass." He said brashly. "I took care of Natsu and Gray. I don't know if they had a reason to say they were going to kill you, and I don't really care. I only did that because it was you they were threatening. You can't piss people off like that. If it were me or Erza, we would have brushed them off after beating the crap out of them. But it was you they were threatening, so I knew you hadn't done anything, had you?"

"I don't know. I failed the last job we did. Aquarius flooded the lower half of the village… But it's not my fault. That spirit listens to no one." Lucy whined.

"I don't think that's it. They wouldn't get that angry with you." Laxus started walking away from Lucy.

Noticing he was leaving her behind, she quickly caught up with him, practically jogging to keep up with his long strides. "Why were you being so formal with me earlier?"

"Oh? Isn't that obvious? We-"

Whatever he was saying was cut off by a loud shout of joy. The two former mages of Fairy Tail bolted towards the dining hall where Master Makarov and Jude Heartfilia were happily conversing.

"That's great news! I'm glad you agree with me on the matter." Jude shook Makarov's hands tightly.

"Papa, what's going on?" Lucy asked in a quiet voice.

"Lucy, do you remember what nobility calls for? It calls for a strong bloodline." Jude explained as Lucy backed away, fearing what her father had to say. "Lucy, I want you to be happy, but I want you to be safe. I won't be able to protect you forever. But this man next you can. You know the Dreyar family is of the Noble Court, too, right? I want you to go back to Fairy Tail, Lucy. You will go back-"

Laxus cut him off. "Allow me, Mr. Heartfilia." Getting down on one knee, Laxus took Lucy's hand in his and refused to look at her. "Miss Lucy Heartfilia, will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

The lines sounded so robotic, so… wrong. Lucy looked at her father, who nodded at her to say yes, then Master Makarov, who smiled at her, and finally Laxus. He didn't look all that happy about the arrangement either.

"I…um… Why?" She asked.

"Why?" Laxus laughed. "Because without you at the guild, everything's quiet. Mira cried when she found out. Levy wanted to come after you with Gajeel. Romeo wanted to go out with Wendy to look for you. Erza, if she knew, would be high tailing it over here to drag you back to Fairy Tail. I have my own gains with this arrangement, too. It's a win-win situation, we both have stuff we can gain from this, you can stay at Fairy Tail safe and sound and I become Guild Master."

Lucy stared at Laxus in shock before jerking her hand out of his. "No. My answer is no. I don't want to go back. Nothing would ever be the same. I'm not marrying a man that doesn't even love me, let alone like me, or better yet barely knows me!" Lucy snapped.

"My child, listen. I can only hand the guild over, if it's in good hands. If you marry Laxus, I can rest easy because I know you will advise him in everything he does. In other words I trust you to be his Advisor. If it makes you feel better we can just call it an engagement. We can set a date for the wedding at a later time, but during this time you can get to know each other. What do you think, Lucy?"

Lucy looked at the Master of Fairy Tail. "You're serious about this then?" She turned to her father. "Papa…Thank you so much, but I can't do this." Lucy ran out the room, nearly tripping in her heels, only to be saved by the man proposing to her.

She pushed him away, saying a quick thank you before hurrying in the direction of the garden. The sun was setting and she really needed someone to talk to. Once in the garden, Lucy sat on the fountain and pulled out a golden key. She needed the spirit that could tell her exactly what she needed to hear. Dipping the key in the water, she took a deep breath. "Open! Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!" The spirit smiled at Lucy, seeing as she sensed the area her master was in as well as her master's distress. Aquarius pulled Lucy into a hug, much like she had when Lucy was a child.

"Tell me what's wrong, sweet baby." Aquarius cooed. Aquarius had become a mother figure for Lucy after Layla Heartfilia died, seeing as this is one of the few things Lucy was able to hide from her father. Lucy embraced her spirit. When Lucy was like this, Aquarius didn't give her an attitude, didn't fight her, nor complain about what water she used to summon her. Aquarius just held her daughter-like master in her arms and let her cry.

"Virgo told you what happened at Fairy Tail, right?"

Aquarius nodded.

"Well, Master Makarov and Laxus are here. Papa and Master thought it would be a good idea for Laxus and me to get married, so I would be safe and Laxus would become Guild Master."

"I'm not seeing the problem, Honey." Aquarius said softly.

"I don't love him. I don't like him. I hardly even know him that well!"

"Ah, there's the problem. I see now. Lucy, baby, it'll be okay. It's written in the stars, just like I used to tell you. _One day, a man will keep knocking on your door until you say yes. And with every knock, you'll only fall deeper in love._ The seed has been planted, now are you going to let it die or grow. You'll only miss him if you let him go." Aquarius started to shimmer with light, signaling her time was up. "Just say yes, Lucy. Even if his intentions _right now_ are bad, they will soon be with you in mind."

Lucy smiled softly. "Alright, Mama. I'm gonna take this chance at happiness." Lucy stood from her spot by the fountain and turned to face the smug looking man leaning against the stone archway of an entrance.

Lucy wanted to growl and scratch that pretty little face of his.

"So, I take it your answer is yes then?" He smirked.

"I'm willing to learn to love you, _if_ you're willing to do the same." I snapped.

"Of course, now that I got a beautiful fiancé by my side. I'll protect you from harm, that's my job." He walked over and brought her into a tight, but gentle, hug. "As both your fiancé and your dragon slayer."

* * *

_**Ohayo, minna!**_

_**It's been two days since I posted "A Dragon's Powers", and I've gotten what feels like a million votes on my poll (which is still up). I'm thankful for all the support and I hope you guys want more from me. :)**_

_**Also, this is an One-shot but if you want I can make it into a short series. **_

_**I had this idea that if Lucy would ever run away from Fairy Tail, she would go somewhere familiar (Like how magnolia was familiar to her, OVA 3 or 4 "memory day's" is the evidence for this theory). **_

_**Also I plan update a bunch of my stories tomorrow, April 17th, 2014.**_

_**Let me know what you thought of my little arrangement between our favorite Fairy Tail Blondes.**_

_**Love 'n Lucky,**_

_**-SFL**_


	2. Fighting for Honor

**Chapter 2**

Lucy stood there frozen under her fiancé's arm as Fairy Tail shook with overwhelming happiness. Mira was screaming "Team LaLu is victorious!" while Levy made her way over to Lucy. Laxus stood there with his arm slung over Lucy's shoulders. He was smirking at the jealous glares he was receiving from the males of the guild. He watched Lucy absentmindedly twist the diamond ring on her left hand. Anyone could see how nervous the poor girl was. She had fear etched into her face. And nobody blamed her, except two.

"Oh, Lu-chan! I'm so happy for you!" Levy squealed.

"You've finally found prince charming!" Mira commented, earning a drunk "finally!" from Cana.

Lucy blushed harder under all the attention of her over adoring guild mates, specifically the girls.

"Lucy-san is no longer a love rival. Not that Juvia wants Gray-sama… Juvia means the asshole anymore."

Lucy let out a little giggle at that. Faintly she recalled how Juvia was the first to go comfort her and say a few words to the ass wipes. "Thanks, Juvia. You're a great friend."

"I have to say I feel the same way too." Lisanna giggled. "Funny how much of a turn off an asshole can be."

They laughed at that remark, even earning a very soft chuckle from Laxus only Lucy heard.

Laxus was scoping out for potential dangers for his fiancé, specifically Gray and Natsu.

Natsu and Gray, both of whom were on the S-Class floor picking out a job since they were both made S-Class a few years ago. Natsu heard the commotion on the floor below and nudged Gray to look where he was pointing. Gray turned his head to see Lucy and Laxus acting like a couple. His heart clenched tightly at the thought of losing his battle for Lucy. He read in Sorcerer Weekly that Lucy had a thing for bad boys, so she found her the worst of them all, Laxus.

Jealousy created a tidal wave in his heart as he left Natsu standing there, watching Gray leave him. Gray was sorry for what he did. It was only a week ago, but Lucy hadn't come back to the guild. Three days after what he and Natsu did, Laxus and Master left the guild in suits. Master had put Mira in charge, assuring that Lucy will come home soon. He had overheard Laxus tell Freed that he and Master were going to go to dinner with a man the guild's been doing business with for awhile, saying something about "important matters to discuss". Master came back that night, but Laxus didn't even show up to the guild these last four days. Then suddenly, he appears with Lucy, _blushing_, under his arm. Gray wasn't mad, he was pissed. Pissed at Laxus for stealing the girl he wanted and pissed at himself for fucking everything up. He stormed down to the first floor and pushed himself through the crowd.

Levy and Lucy were hugging each other tightly as Laxus was talking to Freed about their next job. Gray pushed Levy out his way and grabbed Lucy by her shirt. Both girls let out startled cries as Gray glared Lucy down. Laxus stepped towards Gray, warning his to back down when Gray did something no one expected.

He kissed her passionately.

Lucy stayed frozen in fear and in confusion, never returning the kiss. Laxus quickly punched Gray off of her, landing a nice jab to the side. Refusing to let her go, Gray to Lucy to the ground with him. Lucy began to tear up before kicking him in the gut and running into Laxus's side, burying her face in his chest. She kept mumbling about how scared she was.

Laxus growled. He didn't like it when women would cry; it bothered him because it was annoying. Any crying girl wanted his "comfort" in less that dignifying ways. But this was his girl now, and considering what just happened she didn't want to _do the do_ with him. He just awkwardly patted her head and soothed her hair as he shot a bolt of lightning at Gray.

"The fuck was that?" Laxus snarled.

"Her mother was a whore and her father was her pimp. That's why her father didn't give a shit about her. I just wanted to see if the Heartfilia name was as good as they say it is."Gray laughed.

Natsu soon joined Gray in his laughter, coming down the stairs clutching his stomach. "I mean whose father stupid enough to gamble _millions of jewels_ away? And her mother! Oh god, she must have been retarded to die from a cold!"

Laxus grew pissed off. Not only were they disrespect Lucy, but his honor as a man too. When he and Lucy are married, he would become heir to the Heartfilia Railways. Meaning, he had control of every train rail in all of Fiore. Smirking at his new plan, he turned to Gray and Natsu. "Tell me, who owns the trains you ride on?"

They looked at each other before answering. "Heartfilia Railways."

"And who's the heir to all that?"

"Their kid." They answered together

"I'm marrying that 'kid', as you put it. And when I take control of the company, I guess you're walking on your jobs. If I don't kick you out of my guild first." He turned to Lucy. "Let's go, they ain't gonna mess with ya."

With a sniffle, she nodded and hugged Laxus's arm tightly.

As they left, Wendy refused to help Gray recover, regardless of the fact that it was his way of apologizing. Juvia was crying rivers at the act. Mira and Levy went over to Master, who was sitting on the bar, hoping to get answers.

"About that dinner you left for four days ago…" Mira started.

"What happened between them?" Levy finished

Master looked at them with unease. "I needed someone who could whip Laxus into shape, be strong, and care for people endlessly. Lucy fit that bill. It helped that I already knew he was attracted to her as well as that she wouldn't have a problem with it. So Lucy's father and I had a few conversations on arranging a marriage between them. One day Laxus walked into my office and heard one of the conversations. It was the day my office was destroyed. Laxus got rather angry with me. He thought she hated him because of Fantasia. He thinks the whole guild still resents him because of it." Master sighed.

"Oh, Master. We all know Lucy was one of the first to forgive him. How can he be so naïve?" Mira wondered while Levy nodded in agreement.

"I have reason to think he believes he still isn't worthy of her."

At that moment Erza burst into the guild and pushed her way through the crowd. The aura she was giving off made everyone but the two it was aimed out cower in fear. That is, until she said their names. "Natsu. Gray."

They both faced her with shaken looks on their faces. "Y-yes, ma'am?" They stuttered.

"I received a call from master telling me that you not only kicked Lucy off of the team, but threatened to kill her if she does not flee Magnolia. Is that true?"

"Of course not, E-Erza! Why would we treat _nakama_ like that?" Natsu stammered.

"He's right. We would never treat _nakama_ so badly? Besides she's a teammate. We'd _never _do that to her." Gray agreed.

"Did I forget to tell you that I can tell when you're lying through your teeth? Because you're doing it right now." Erza growled at them.

"That's enough, Erza. I'll handle it from here." Laxus said, zapping himself right next to her. "I had to bring Lucy home before you two really pissed me of and had the joyous opportunity of seeing the dark side of me." Laxus said venomously. Faintly, He registered the gulps of Freed, Evergreen, Bixlow, Master, Erza, and Mira. Laxus cracked his knuckles, making loud popping sounds that resounded though the guild. "And now that she's at home, safe and sound, I can take care of the two punks that have been threatening my girl." With a final smirk, he launched himself at Gray and Natsu.

With every lightning-infused punch, a new crack in the floors was made. With every stray bolt, it missed other guild mates by a hair. And with every attack Natsu and Gray used to defend themselves, Laxus only dodged them before taking them by the neck and slamming them into furniture, walls, or the floor.

Seeing as their breathing was finally harsh and ragged, Laxus picked them up by the collar of their shirts. "You're gonna listen up well. Disrespect or lie about _my_ fiancé or her family again, you'll get a fate worse than death, you little shits."

That's when the smell of strawberries hit Laxus. He whipped around to find Lucy clutching a golden key in her hand. "This is my fight, Laxus. Move."

Smirking out of pure amusement at his fiancé's antics, he backed away after dropping them onto the ground with a sharp _thud_. "How much of that did you see, Blondie?"

"Enough to know you'll protect me." She said monotonously. "Now move. If I let you fight all my battles, then I'll never get stronger."

Everyone in the guild was shocked at Lucy's boldness. No one dared to talk to Laxus like that or they'd get fried. And everyone was thinking that they could use Lucy to win against him; that just fuels him further. But it's what Laxus said next that threw everyone for a loop.

"Put the damn key down. This isn't just your fight!" Laxus snapped. "You're my fiancé, so that means you're my honor. Anyone who dares to harm it will face my wrath. Do you understand now?" He watched Lucy begrudgingly bring the key down to her side, still holding it tightly. "Now come here."

She slowly placed on foot in front of the other, slowly making her way over to him. She eyed him cautiously. When she was finally within arm's reach, he pulled her against his chest, holding her soft form tightly.

Trusting in the security his embrace brought, she slowly returned his hug. "Can we just go home?" She whispered against his chest.

"Sure." Laxus patted her head gently. He took her hand and glared at the guild members that were staring at them. "What the fuck are you looking at?"

"It's just that isn't this a little out of character for you, Laxus?" Mira asked sheepishly. "You never really cared for anyone like this before."

He smirked. "Whatever." He morphed himself to be one with his element, taking Lucy with as she screamed in delight.

One thing Lucy could never get enough of was Laxus taking her in Lightning Mode, as she called it. It pumped adrenaline into her system at max speed and she loved it. She felt like four rollercoaster's had taken a place in her body and went on at full power. Lucy begged Laxus to take her just once when they stayed those four days with her father. It was on their lunch break and she learned two things: one, what a rush Lightning Mode could be. Two, Laxus could not resist the puppy-dog eyes, or as he put it, her puppy-dog eyes.

"Lucy?" Laxus said as they landed outside her apartment.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"You mind if I crash here for tonight?"

She looked at him strangely before giving him a small smile. "Okay, I can summon Virgo to bring you some clothes."

"Won't be necessary." He smirked before getting "Lucy Kicked" in the family jewels, good thing she didn't want kids for awhile.

She watched him glared at her from his knees. "I'll leave the door unlocked so when you recover. Feel free to let yourself in. Lock it behind you though." She smirked at him before walking inside, leaving his pained self on the street.

* * *

_**So hiya guys and gals! **_

_**I really really wanna thank all of you for the amazing support for this story, specifically selenalovesweets, for the inspiration for chapter two! Also wanted tp say that I have no idea how long this could be. From 10 to 30, I don't know. **_

_**I hope you guys keep supporting me on this story as well as my others. **_

_**Happy Easter. **_

_**Love 'n Lucky,**_

_**-SFL**_


	3. Bad Boys

**Chapter 3**

I watched as Lucy swung her hips side to side in victory as she walked inside her apartment. I glowered at her. She had guts to pull a stunt like that. I pushed open the door and walked inside of her apartment. I could hear her humming a song I vaguely recognized from the kitchen as I plopped myself down on her couch.

I looked around at the place she called home. _Home_. That word felt so right when I was next to her. But why? I've always felt the need to protect her since I first laid eyes on her, but I never acted upon it.

"I have half the mind to let you starve tonight now, Laxus." She called from her place in the kitchen.

Oh… That's why. She'll kill me if I said anything. Besides, she didn't even want to be married to me to begin with. It was with the persuasion of her water spirit that made her agree to it.

"Why's that?" I asked, lacing my voice with cockiness.

"You're a pervert!" She screeched at me.

"Not my fault you're hot." I reasoned. "Blame genetics. I'm merely appreciating it."

She stormed out of the kitchen wearing an apron with little constellations sewn onto it. "Wanna say that again?" She slapped a wooden spoon in her hand menacingly.

I smirked at her attitude. "I'd rather not. Now, go make us something good. I'll go light the little fireplace you've got." I walked over to her and ruffled her hair before kneeling over her fireplace, giving the slightly charred wood a little spark. It ignited instantly. I sat on the floor watching the flames flicker with the air currents moving about through the apartment.

"Laxus…" Lucy said from the kitchen. I could hear her moving towards me, yet I didn't turn to look at her. "Will we always fight like that?"

I thought for a moment. She was too headstrong to simply give up, something I believe she's picked up from Natsu. I took her hand in mine, thinking back to all the things I've seen couples do. "In my opinion, that wasn't much of a fight, but I've never really dated anyone, Lucy. So you're my first. I'm gonna screw up. A lot. We'll fight, but that's normal for our guild." I said.

She squeezed my hand."To be honest, it feels normal when you're here. It feels like you belong here."

I stared at her. She's had the same feelings I have. She reminds me of someone I can be myself with. Someone I can trust myself with. Someone I can feel safe with. "Sanctuary." I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"What?" She tilted her head in confusion.

I felt my face flush slightly in embarrassment as I looked away from her. "Well, my instincts tell me that I can trust you with myself, that I'll be safe with you. You remind me of a sanctuary. Kinda like a church." A church, huh? Maybe I should take her with me when I go see Mom. Why am I even considering that!? Nobody knows I even go to church to see Mom.

"Next time I go see my mom, do you want to come with me, Laxus?" Lucy asked suddenly. Her grip on my hand was vice like and seemed like it wasn't going to let up.

"Yeah. I'll go. I am marrying her daughter after all, I should pay my respects." I reasoned more with myself than her, but she doesn't need to know that. I wanted to know all her secrets, all her dreams, everything. I didn't know why, but I had to know or it'll drive me insane. "What's your favorite color?"

She looked at me softly. "Blue. But like a dark blue, like your eyes." She blushed at her own words and it was cute…

I smirked as the thought of teasing her came into my mind. "My eyes, eh? I'm sure that's not all you like about me, Blondie."

That earned me a pout from her as she turned away from me with a darker blush across her cheeks. "Nope, that's it. That's all I'll ever like about a pervert like you."

"Mine's yellow. Not a piss yellow, but a golden yellow." I smirked, deciding to open up to her a little bit.

She turned back to me with a small smile gracing her face. "That's a pretty color, Laxus."

"It's the same color as our magic, isn't it, Princess?"

I snapped around to find Loke's arm around Lucy's shoulders. My instincts kicked in as I let out a low growl. "If you know better, you'll get your hands off my woman." I threatened.

Loke smirked. "Oh, does the big bad Laxus have feelings for my dear princess? Or are you using her to get what you want?" His voice was laced with mock innocence and cockiness.

Rage pumped through my veins. "You dare to mock me? I believe I have more claim on her than a perverted playboy like you does. She's not just a piece of ass, Lion. She's a good person."

Lucy blushed and Loke growled. "Shut up. You never gave two shits about her before you heard what was in it for you. You're only in it to be Guild Master. You never changed."

I was just about to yell at him when Lucy stood and slapped her spirit.

"Don't you ever say that again Loke! He has changed. He fights for the guild. He's atoned for his sins. He's a better man than he was when Fantasia happened. Don't you dare say he's the same as he was then. We both know it's a lie. He saved us on Tenroujima. He saved me! I can't thank him enough for that! Loke, you know he saved us all. And I've forgiven him!"

Tears were making rivers down her cheeks as she yelled at her spirit. She was furious, but her words completely dumbfounded me. She used a Forced Closure and slumped onto the couch next to me. I leaned my head against the back of her couch and laid an arm over my eyes. "Did you mean that?"

I could feel her eyes prying at me. "What?"

"Did you mean what you said to the playboy? About forgiving me?"

"Of course." She answered.

I felt a stinging in my eyes, like a huge weight has been lifted off my chest. I smelt salt and realized I was crying. I willed them to stop just as suddenly as they started. I bit my lip from letting the tears slip into Lucy's view, but she scrambled into my side and laid her head on my chest.

"It's okay to cry, Laxus."

I just smiled softly. Her words were genuine, caring, and truthful. More tears made their valiant escape from my eyes. "Lucy?" My voice cracked.

I could feel her smile by the way her cheeks lifted against my chest. "Yeah, Laxus?"

"I'm glad it's you."

"The feeling's mutual." She hugged me. "But I can't quite say 'I love you' quite yet, Laxus."

A loud buzzing noise was heard from the kitchen.

"Food's done." She stated, but she never moved. She stayed nestled into my side. I moved my arm from my eyes and wrapped it around her.

"I see that. Are we going to eat?"

"If it wasn't a fire hazard, I'd say no, I'm fine right here." She laughed and I realized I liked the sound of her laugh. Scratch that; I loved it.

I liked a lot of things about her; her laugh, her smile, her smell, her body, her personality. Everything. I liked it all.

"I have to agree with ya on that one." I lifted her up and gently nudged her into the kitchen. She slipped on oven mitts and pulled out a chunk of meat from the oven.

"You like your meat semi-done, right?"

I laughed. "It's called medium rare, Lucy."

She stuck her tongue out at me before turning back to the food before her. She summoned her maid spirit, Virgo, I believe.

We were well into our meal when a loud knock silenced our cheerful bickering. I got up to answer it with Lucy on my heels. I opened the door just to slam it again a second later. "Get lost." I called.

"I came to apologize. Let me see Lucy!"

"That's Gray, isn't it." She asked with disgust in her eyes. "Let me talk to him." I shook my head. "Laxus. I know what I'm doing. Trust me." I stepped out of her way and watched her open the door.

Gray stood there with an aura of shame surrounding him. Shame for what is something I could only guess. "Lucy, can we go take a walk? Somewhere we can talk alone?"

"No." She responded flatly. "If you have something to say, say it right here, right now. Or go away." Her hands were on her hips and her glare was terrifying.

Gray took a step back. "I'm sorry, Lucy. For everything. You didn't deserve anything like that. You've suffered so much and I'm so sorry. I've always had a crush on you, but even when Gemini told you, you brushed it off like you didn't care. Then when I say your interview with Sorcerer Weekly, I saw you liked bad boys… So I tried to impress you, get your attention in away Natsu easily had."

I let out a deep laugh. "You're so full of crap. If you love Lucy like you claim you do, then why do I smell the rain chick all over you? Look, if you're going to lie, do it right." I closed the door in his face once again and steered Lucy into the kitchen.

"Laxus, do you really think he's lying? Juvia said she was done with Gray."

I tapped my nose. "It never lies. It's both a curse and a blessing. There is a lot you can tell just by smell. Like how old it is or who has been there. It's useful for tracking jobs."

"I know. Natsu's like a bloodhound. One time, we tracked these bandits for three miles before Natsu got impatient and kicked their magic out of them." She had a warm smile on her face, one that told me she was thinking about happier days. "He was so nice back then. I wonder what made him change so suddenly, you know. Sometimes I wonder if it was my fault, that I changed him to be like how he is now."

"Don't blame yourself. It's stupid. You affected him in a positive way, worst case scenario; he's under a spell that he has yet to break. Just steer clear of him and you'll be fine."

"What about him then?" She asked.

"I could honestly care less. He can fend for himself." I shrugged before swooping her into my arms. She let out a squeal as her arms clung to my neck for safety. "So you like bad boys, eh?"

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for an update! My PC wanted to keep crashing every few minutes so it was a pain. Anyway! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Let me know what you'll think happens next!**

**Also! If you haven't already read it, I posted a oneshot I'm extremely proud of called ****Don't Let Go.**** It's a LaLu!**

_**Love 'n Lucky,**_

_**-SFL**_


	4. Bravery

**Chapter 4**

Lucy and Laxus trudged through the market place located in the southern part of Magnolia. Lucy begged Laxus to come with her so he could carry her, their groceries. They walked from stand to stand, buying the things she needed to make a nice meal for the two of them. It was all part of her secret plan to get to know her blonde dragon slayer of a fiancé.

She looked over at the man walking next to her. She was silently memorizing his features and was growing more curious by the minute to see what his real smile looked like.

"Gonna keep lookin' at me like that, Blondie?"

His baritone voice was music to her ears and though she would never admit it to him or anyone for that matter, she was beginning to like the idea of being married to the man. "Pshh. As if, Sparky. I'm merely wondering what your smile looks like."

He gave her a smirk. "Really now? You wanna know what my smile looks like? As if I would ever show a newbie like you."

Lucy mentally face palmed herself for saying part of her intentions aloud. "Yeah well, we're stuck together so the least you could do is smile." She said defiantly.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Right, Blondie. And the least you could do is carry your own groceries."

"You have it so much easier, but if it'll make you smile more, hand them over." Lucy held her hand out for the bags.

"You're trying to make me look like an asshole, aren't you?" He grunted then he looked at her and forced a smile.

"That's progress!" She smiled at him, which transformed his fake smile into a half real one.

"You look better smiling like that, Laxus."

Both blonde mages turned to find Mira carrying groceries for Master who was to her left. Laxus let out a frustrated sigh. "What do you want, Gramps?" Laxus was embarrassed. Not a lot of people got the chance to see him happy, even if he was hiding it beneath all of his grumbling and complaining.

"I'm happy, Laxus. You've found someone who's not scared to put you in your place, other than myself and Erza."

"No offense to Erza, Master, but Laxus is stronger." Lucy blurted out. "I mean I love her like my older sister, but when it comes to magical strength, Laxus takes the cake. Well, okay, taking cake from Erza isn't the safest thing, but that's not my point. Based on all the times I've seen Laxus fight, he's just stronger than Erza."

Laxus smirked. "I might keep this one, it's like Freed without all the fangirling and borderline yaoi tendencies." Then he quickly added, "No offense, Mira."

"I'M NOT A THING, LAXUS!" Lucy whined.

"None taken." Mira nodded. "But I have to agree with Lucy on some things. Taking cake from Erza just isn't safe, let alone healthy."

Master Makarov watched his children chatter mindlessly on Laxus's strength. He smiled on how easy it has been to catch Laxus easing back into the guild.

"Master we should be getting back to the guild." Mira said, breaking the Master's train of thought.

"Go on ahead. I have something to tell these two." Master said calmly and waited for Mira to leave before speaking to the two blondes. "Jude and I both think it's appropriate for you two to find a house for you to live in before you get married. There's no rush, but keep it in mind. You both can't live separately forever." Master Makarov walked toward the guild hall, both hands behind his back.

Laxus let out another frustrated growl. "Now a house. Do we have to live in a house?"

Lucy stepped away from him in an effort to escape his unknowingly harsh words. "Do you have a with problem house hunting?"

He blinked at her then thought over his actions. "I didn't mean it to come out like that. It's just I like the house I live in now. It's a little cabin, four bedrooms. It has a waterfall and a lake not too far away."

"Then it's decided then. We'll live there." Lucy smiled at him.

"Great. We'll move your stuff there as soon as we get there." He knelt down with his back facing her.

"Um, Laxus? What are you doing?"

"We're going to my house." He answered as though it were obvious.

"No, that's not the right kind of question. Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you're on the ground." She answered his stupid question.

"Do I have to spell everything out for you? Get on my back, I'm carrying you home."

A large blush made its way across Lucy's face as she climbed onto Laxus's back. She wrapped her arms around Laxus's neck as he stood back to full height. He carried her into the woods, holding the groceries in both hands while holding the back of her knees at the same time. He carefully stepped over each tree root and jutted stones in the path to his home.

Something Lucy didn't know was that Laxus had a plan to get to know her too. Granted his methods weren't as innocent as hers, he was going to get to know his new fiancé. He heard her gasp in awe as the cabin came into view. She could see the water fall and lake peeking out behind the large cabin along with the sound of the running water that came with it.

Lucy was in awe. Everything seemed to be surreal and fictional. "Wow." She breathed. "How come you've never shown me this before?!" She quickly wanted to take back her words. She didn't know Laxus like she knew Natsu or Gray. But in the end, she didn't even have them.

"I was scared."

Lucy perked up a bit in confusion at Laxus's confession. In those three words she understood why he had agreed to the arrangement. She leaned down to his face and pecked his cheek. Just because she knew his true feelings didn't mean she wasn't going to tease him about it. As much as she learned about the blonde dragon slayer, she knew he wasn't a man to put his emotions out in the open. This confession meant a lot to her.

"I'm glad you're brave enough now, just like you always were and still are."

Laxus blushed at her words and her kiss to his cheek. _Her lips are so soft_, he thought. "You think I'm… brave?"

"Of course, Laxus. I've noticed your bravery since the day I joined the guild. Granted it wasn't always on the good side of things, but brave none the less."

He let out a laugh as he set her down on the porch of his cabin. "You're the only one who thinks like that, that the enemy could be brave. Bravery is for the heroes." He walked inside his cabin and started to put away the groceries when he heard Lucy stomp her foot on the solid wood floors.

"You're my hero!" Her nostrils were flaring with anger as a blush crept across her cheeks. "You saved me not just yesterday, but five days ago too. Five days ago, I was in the pit of fear and despair. I left Fairy Tail, Laxus. Yet, you… You brought me back, defended me, fought Gray and Natsu for me. So if bravery is reserved for the heroes, then you're my hero!"

"I only did that because of the arranged mar-"

"Back on Tenroujima, you saved me there, too. At the Grand Magic Games, sought your revenge on Flare! Just accept that someone outside the Raijinshu accepts you for who you are, Laxus! That someone loves you for who you are!"

Laxus now had a blush whose color now challenged Erza's hair. "Well, you know what?" He charged at her before embracing her. "I accept you for you, too."

Lucy returned his hug before he made enough space between them to lock eyes. Slowly the distance between them closed, along with their eyes, as their lips collided in their first kiss as a new couple.

Their kiss was short however, due to the sudden cat calls coming from an open front door. There stood the Raijinshu, smiling at their leader's short-lived happiness.

* * *

_**Hiya guys and girls! What's up?**_

_**I'm sorry if that sounds too cheery for you. Today is the death aniversary of a really good friend of my and this was based off of one of my memories of him. That whole bravery speech was what I said to him in different context and minus the Fairy Tail stuff. I tried to distract myself because I couldn't get a flight out tp visit his grave.**_

_**Oh, well...**_

_**I'll see you guys tomorrow, hopefully, with a new chapter on another story.**_

_**With that,**_

_**Jay, signing off.**_


End file.
